


Supernatural & Blue Bloods Blue Templar Takedown

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Supernatural & Blue Bloods Collide [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Law & Order: SVU, Supernatural, The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Blue Templar, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Since the in-between was based on a Supernatural Episode, this one is based on the last episode. The difference is that Joe Reagan is alive and together, with some help. Dean and Joe will go after the Blue Templar.While struggling through his work and pregnancy, Joe sees that it’s going to take the whole Reagan and Sam with Dean to take down this group. They are going to stop a group that started as something good but today is now grouped with corrupt cops that will do anything to keep this quiet. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation.For those who haven’t watched the episode about the Blue Templar, there will be spoilers and differences from how it’s being down because in this one Joe is alive and the one who helping investigating this case.





	Supernatural & Blue Bloods Blue Templar Takedown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saawinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/gifts).

> Still add this, please, no harsh comments please, if you enjoy, read and review, if not, no one is forced to read this story. Please leave a comment for the last time.

Supernatural & Blue Bloods Blue Templar Takedown

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything this belongs to the tv show Blue Bloods, where sadly Joe Reagan is one cop who was killed because of the Blue Templar, there is a difference in who investigates this case. I don’t own the characters, the only ones I own are Alex and Hope. ***Hint, Hint on the baby** **

[Still add this, if you enjoy this, please enjoy and review. If not please no harsh comments no one is forced to read this story]

For saawinchester, I hope this last surprise is okay, and that this gift is good. I enjoy the comments you left on my stories for this series.

.Summary.

Since the in-between was based on a Supernatural Episode, this one is based on the last episode. The difference is that Joe Reagan is alive and together, with some help. Dean and Joe will go after the Blue Templar.

While struggling through his work and pregnancy, Joe sees that it’s going to take the whole Reagan and Sam with Dean to take down this group. They are going to stop a group that started as something good but today is now grouped with corrupt cops that will do anything to keep this quiet. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation.

For those who haven’t watched the episode about the Blue Templar, there will be spoilers and differences from how it’s being down because in this one Joe is alive and the one who helping investigating this case. 

* * *

Prologue

Joe Reagan was with his mother, when he look to see that Danny is following with SWAT and into the place. It was an apartment that is used. He sighs, they nearly killed him and his baby for this?!

More money, more fame?

Questions continued to hit him as he felt flutters from his unborn baby, who is refusing to let their parents know if they are a girl or a boy. It made Joe anxious, it seems like their children are back and forth pregnancies. Dean a year ago given birth to their son Alex.

He before that had their daughter Hope, who is excited about being a big sister. Alex is still debating, but will probably have fun with this baby, he can only hope. While waiting, he looks and with his mother’s help gets out of the car. His uniform fits, and while going upstairs, he looks to see that they are playing a game of pool.

Pool and booze, he’s surprised there’s not a line of dancers there to make it fun for their so called “victory.” Joe looks around, then at the guys that are being held together, so without waiting.

He asks, “Who did it?”

Frank started to plow the glasses and bottles to the wall, but Joe grabbed one and with precision thanks to Dean’s help. Tossed it near one of their heads.

Joe yells, “I’LL ASK AGAIN, WHICH OF YOU A**HOLES DECIDED TO PUMP LEAD INTO ME AND MY BABY?! ANSWER ME. OH, NO ONE WANTS TO BRAG ABOUT NEARLY BLOWING OUT FRANK REAGAN’S YOUNGEST SON. THAT’S IT.”

Angrily he took out his gun and removed the safety.

He says with venom, “This is loaded with rock salt, so somebody better spill their guts or you’ll all be going to hospital screaming like bitches because of the salt in your wound, so spill, whose ready to brag about NEARLY KILLING ME AND MY BABY YOU ASSWIPES.”

Frank adds in a cold tone, “Which one of you nearly shot my boy.”

One officer moves a second, “Hey I told him to back off. He just doesn’t know when to…”

* * *

Month Five & Eight.

Joe Reagan was getting his clothes on, and sighed, he’s stuck with his mom and grandpa since the Blue Templar is still out there that want to kill him, he needs to know a lot about them.

The best people to know this is his grandpa.

Hope and Alex are staying with Sam and Jess. Sam also sent them a surprise he didn’t expect. It looks like he’s a carrier like the two of them and is pregnant with their first child.

Eight months which Dean asked why so late to which Sam admitted he tried to talk to their father, which worked as good as it did for him. Bobby is excited and is currently playing with the kids.

Dean sends his congrats and Sam explains he and Erin are coming over because of the Blue Templar.

Joe looks at his midsection from the side.

Dean sneaks behind, and both have their hands on the baby belly, where their child is currently causing the fluttering inside Joe. Dean took a month off to help and his boss allowed him. He heard about what happen.

Dean says, “Babe, I’ll protect you and our baby.”

Joe nods, “And I’ll protect our baby, but for now let’s go. I just wished I didn’t investigate this Blue Templar, maybe the baby wouldn’t have gotten shot.”

Dean sits down, “Babe if you didn’t, these people would have gotten away with it.”

Joe nods, “Let’s go before I puke.”

Dean helps Joe, who groans, and cradles his five-month pregnancy belly. He couldn’t believe he’s this big, but for now, what’s important is that the baby is okay. While waiting, he remembered when he got his ultrasound a few weeks ago to determine if their baby is a girl or a boy.

_Joe winces, wishing he could pee already, right now his bladder could explode from this. Their baby seems to believe it’s time to bounce and bounce on his bladder._

_ Dean rubs his arm, “Babe the Doctor is close to come. He’ll be here soon.” _

_ Joe nods, “Hurry please.” _

_ Doctor comes in, “Sorry, I had another patient, so let’s see if we can determine who you baby is.” _

_ Joe thinks, “My money says girl.” _

_ Dean says, “I say boy.” _

_ Doctor puts the gel causing Joe to nearly pee on the bed, as it’s coated on his baby belly. The two look to see that the baby seems content and moving his little legs. _

_ Doctor looks, “Sorry guys it looks like your baby is hiding their identity. But the baby is doing good.” _

_ Joe nods, “Can I pee please?” _

_ Doctor wipes quickly and then Dean helps Joe up who quickly is occupied. While thinking, he looks to see that Joe seems uneasy. Like he’s scared. Who could blame him? Joe returns, and while Dean dropped him off to work, he looks at what he has in his messenger bag, he so badly wants to do this. _

_ He and Dean love each other and well, he wants to. Joe looks down and wonders how is he going to kneel and do this without either yelling or puking. While thinking, Dean who left, looks in his pocket and smiles, soon he’ll do this. _

Joe goes inside with his boyfriend to see his grandfather and mother sharing over scotch. Dean declines and Frank doesn’t offer his youngest, no alcohol for him, he’s pregnant.

Joe sits down, “I wanted to prove I could do this. But…”

Frank turns, “Why didn’t you say anything to me? I could have helped you.”

Joe looks, “After what I uncover no mention, IA, I didn’t know who to trust. And it’s not like I don’t trust, but given the corrupt cops, who can I turn to? I had limited resources and that woman Lydia that didn’t want to give information. She got killed because they saw her as someone who is a risk just like me.”

Joe admits and continues, “I wanted to figure this out myself, but now this is too much even for me. I nearly lost my baby because of this, we both nearly got killed because of this. I thought this was something I can handle.”

Dean rubs his back, “Who the hell are these people? It doesn’t seem something one person would do, but a group.”

Hope was busy drawing, and was worried about her momma, and looked to see that it’s going to be long night. Sam was helping to put Alex and Hope to sleep. Erin called and explain, for now the guys will talk this out.

He looks at his eight-month baby belly, while Hope was looking out the window. Dean mentioned Hope has been a bit clinging to Joe. She’s scared by the idea of losing her momma and still has nightmares about the police coming to the house to say her momma is dead.

Sam helps her up, “Do you want to sleep?”

Hope shakes her head, “I want to talk to momma.”

Jess comes in, “Babe you’re exhausted, go to sleep. I’ll talk to Hope, okay baby girl?”

Hope lets Jess carry her to the bed, Jess rubs her back.

“What’s wrong baby girl?”

Hope looks up, “I want to talk to momma.”

Jess explains, “Well momma and mommy need to discuss grownup things.”

Hope says, “Blue Templar.”

Jess is stunned Hope knows, but how much does she know? Jess decided to let it dwell for later as Hope ends up falling asleep, with the comfort of her little brother to protect him.

Sam sighs as he sleeps and Jess joins him. While they sleep and Dean is having a discussion. There is a drug deal going on in a different part of the town.

Then there are two people going in from two from two different directions.

One says, “We’re going in the Front, you guys?”

Guy replies, “Copy that, we have the fire escape.”

Henry gets up to explain, “After the Serpico and Knapp Commission. With the static and what came with it, we decided to put together the Blue Templar. As a means to police the police…There was a world of hurt within the ranks. A few bad apples that managed to brought such disgrace to whole department. It was in a way a band of brothers that kept a sharp eye on the inside.”

Joe sighs, it seems like a good cause for his grandpa.

Henry continues, “Well it served a good purpose for a while. We had a man from the I.A. a good man who appreciated what we were trying to do to control this. This helped avoid potential disasters from the rank. But after a while the core group retired and the Templar became…guys talking about the bad old days.”

Frank admits, “I was never much of a joiner.”

Danny adds, “When I was tapped there was new blood in the Templar. Thought we could do something good with it. Dissolved into a bunch of blowhards sitting around strip clubs where girls knew every cop’s name. And the bill never shows up for the drinks. I got out quick because I had Jack to think about and Sean.”

Joe looks at his baby belly, “And I have my baby to think about.”

Dean rubs his arm as he lays his head on his shoulder, he wanted to sleep, but because of what’s going on, he needs to hear all this. The two guys were there and then as two more leave, they come face to face with two men.

“Police don’t move.”

They put their hands up to surrender, but get killed as they go in to the two more men that are there, as they get shot and killed. It seemed like they weren’t interested in stopping the drug deal, but take it.

“Come on, come on. Come on, come on.”

The four take the bags of money and leave without thinking. They were in and out of there. They then take the money and decide what to do with it.

Frank starts, “When I started as Commissioner. I conducted a thorough review of all the department’s fraternal organizations with I.A. including the Blue Templar. I never saw anything that was concerning much less an alarm…. I guess I just saw what I supposed to see.”

He turns as Danny sits, “Kid talk to us. Who is your FBI contact?”

Joe thinks, “A female agent Anderson. I work with them, but not as much as she would probably imply had another sibling taken on this task that I make this a focus.” ***Hint, Hint on the baby****

Frank asks, “Anybody else?”

Joe thinks, “Lieutenant Bello interviewed me from I.A. when I went to Chinatown with Dean to see Anderson. She came forward and backed up my story.”

Frank sighs, “You lied to I.A.”

Joe sighs, “I didn’t know who knew what.”

Frank looks at his youngest, “You should have come to me right away son.”

Joe nods, feeling his emotions try to get a rise out of him, as he moves to his hands to his head. He doesn’t bother to look up but nearly jumps when he hears his brother’s phone go off.

Danny answers it, “Sorry kiddo. No. You go ahead. I’ll meet you there.”

Joe looks up, “What?”

Danny sighs, “There’s been a shooting. I have to go.”

Frank instructs, “If it’s related to the Blue Templar. Call me. You, stay here for now.”

Joe nods, trying to stay quiet, to him, it’s like judgement has hit him from god. Dean feels the tension, rubs his back to comfort him. Joe seems awful quiet…too quiet.

Danny leaves and drives, while Joe nearly jumps again, when he feels his mother’s hand rubbing his back. His vision nearly blurs, as it hits him. His baby nearly got killed, his eldest is clingy because she nearly lost her momma.

Frank hugs his son, who starts sobbing, it seems like his emotions and guilt are eating him more than he realized.

Joe sobs, “I NEARLY KILLED MY BABY, MY ELDEST NEARLY LOST BOTH OF US AND NOW SHE CAN’T SLEEP WITHOUT HOLDING ONTO ME.”

Frank winces but rubs his back, “You know when I heard you nearly got shot, you scared the shit out of me. And believe me, I still wanted to just force you to stay here. Even after we nearly deal with the Blue Templar. But I know you, you can handle yourself. You’ve fought demons and ghosts.”

Joe nods, wiping his eyes. Jess knocks on the door as Henry lets her in, with Hope, who is crying, Henry takes her in the kitchen, because the minute Joe sees her teary face, he starts crying again.

Jess sighs, “I’m really sorry, but it got to where she ended up puking.”

Frank nods, “Thank you and good night.”

Frank lets his son put his ear near his heart as he forces himself to calm down, wiping his eyes as he takes Hope in his arms. He rocks her back and forth, after wiping her eyes.

Her face was smashed in his shoulder as he hums her lullaby “Hey Jude” Hope yawns after sniffling and Joe kisses her head as he carries her to his old room where Dean is looking up.

“What happen?”

Joe sighs, “I-.”

Dean hugs them both as Joe goes to bed with Hope laying her head on his chest, while Dean holds onto Joe. All trying to comfort each other. 

Danny drives into the crime scene to see that they are processing the crime scene. He gets out of the car and goes inside. While looking around, he couldn’t help but think of his youngest son Sean. Two years younger than his five-year-old son Jack. He was finished with a crime scene when his son decided it’s time to join the world.

Perfect timing for him.

Danny asks his partner, “What have we got?”

She turns, “Hey, we have four dead, two in the room. Two in there, it looks like they were packing and didn’t get a chance to shoot anyone with their guns. (Looks at her notes) We have two eye-witnesses hearing commotion then a lot of gun fire in such a short amount of time.”

Danny asks using his flashlight to look in, “Do we have any witnesses and shell casings, Jackie?”

She looks, “Yep, two of them heard them as in more than one-person yell “Police. Don’t move.”

Danny nods, “Right, they say Police. Don’t move” and nobody stops to take a peek, right?”

Jackie nods, “Right, well in a building like this. When they hear “Police. Don’t Move.”

Danny nods, “Yep, no one looks, even the cockroaches run the other way.”

He goes to the window where a CSU is checking on the stairwell, when with his flashlight, Danny checks it looks like there is something on the stair rail.

A glove.

He asks the CSU guy, “Hey is that a glove wedged in there?”

Guy looks, “Yep, that’s a glove.”

Danny asks, “Is that Kevlar?”

CSU looks, “Yep, looks like Detective.”

Danny goes back inside, “Kevlar gloves, the kind police use. They are shouting police commands.”

Jackie writes down, “Right, police impersonators?”

Danny looks around, “Yeah, or maybe dirty cops. We had an incident in Brooklyn South last weekend. Could be a pattern. Let’s canvass the building.”

Jackie writes down, “Okay.”

Danny dials and says, “Hi mom. I think we stumbled upon something here.”

He hangs up the phone and started to canvass with his partner. If seems like his kid brother ***Hint, Hint on the baby** **Might indeed have something which means this was an illegal drug busts.

Jackie calls out, “Come on Reagan.”

Danny sighs and follows him. It wasn’t until the next morning Joe wakes up to see his eldest with her great grandpops. Henry made breakfast to help ease tension, his mom left.

Dean still had time off, so he sat with Joe. Hope was currently eating and watching the guys either think, eat or watch. Commissioner Reagan agrees to take Hope to school, so they could figure something out. Hope felt more better and was able to go to school, wishing it would finish quickly.

Commissioner Reagan comes in when a DEA head guy is there waiting for him to explain about last night’s shooting. Danny called, believing the Blue Templar had something to do with this.

DEA guy explains, “The shooting from last night, one of the dead from the ambush was a confidential DEA informant. He was in business with some of your detective.”

Frank was running his index finger over his mouth, taking this in, but thinking about what his youngest said last night.

Frank replies, “Do you have any proof of this?”

DEA replies, “Copies the wire recordings are being made as we speak. We have a voice but no name to go with it.”

Frank is confused, “Just one?”

DEA explains, “Just one tape.”

Frank thinks, “Cleary this isn’t a one-man show. How much money are we talking about?”

He calculates, “Given the chatter leading up to this Commissioner Reagan. The estimate is a haul of twelve million dollars cash, another twelve million in pure heroin.”

Frank thinks, “That’s a hell of a pension. What’s the DEA’s stance?”

DEA guy continues, “We got almost two years of operation staked into this. We’d rather not come out of the shadows for some rouge cops. We’re pulling all our guys out. Safety nets been cleared for your department to move ahead.”

Frank nods, “I appreciate that Don.”

Don says, “I’m sorry Commissioner. I realize this is the worst kind of news someone in your position can get.”

Frank sighs, “No, but it’s a close second.”

Don leaves as Frank wipes a tear, looking at the picture of Joe holding his daughter Hope. Then sees the second picture of Dean with Joe, Hope and Alex. While looking at the picture of when his son graduated from the police academy.

He sighs, looking in his drawer at the recent ultrasound, these dirty sons of b***** shot his boy for money and nearly killed his unborn grandchild. Then after that, looked at the photo behind it, a maternity picture of when his son was pregnant with his first child.

In high school and now his son is pregnant with their third child. Just like when he was pregnant with him. He and Mary never had another baby after that, but if they did, what would they have named their fourth child. ***Hint, Hint on the baby****

Later on Danny comes by the house explaining to his mom.

Danny explains, “If your wearing gloves, you want to get to your gun quick so you do this to get your gun quick, but if you want to do anything else. Your arm drops so your glove drops wherever.”

Joe sits down as he cradles his five-month belly. Hope is currently sitting on his leg, listening to music, as Joe rubs her back with one arm, while the other is cradling his baby belly.

Frank theorizes, “Yeah, so they come through the window.”

Danny nods, “I know that for something like, there had to be at least four, if they had to carry that much weight out.”

Erin comes in, while Sam is currently working on paperwork, Erin has him on maternity leave soon, since he’s close to giving birth. He needs time off to be able to spend time with his and Jess’s baby.

Erin gives everyone a cup of scotch, but Joe, who is pregnant and didn’t show much interest in drinking. He’s not only pregnant but even after giving birth will be breastfeeding the baby.

Frank accepts the cup, “So two the door, two through the window.”

Danny nods, “Right.”

Henry turns to his son, “You talking to I.A.?”

Frank shakes his head, as he looks to see Hope currently playing and laying her cheek on her momma’s baby belly.

Henry says, “Not even Bello? Why not.”

Frank explains, “I trust Alex, but he won’t know if the Templar has eyes and ears over there. Joe was there on a related incident. I don’t want to set off alarms.”

Joe looks at his mom, then sees Hope tracing her fingers on his baby belly. He laughs mentally, last time, she did this, when Dean was pregnant with Alex. He’s not sure if she’ll draw on his baby belly now.

Erin says, “But you can’t handle this on your own mom.”

Frank shakes his head, “I’m not going to. I have you (pointing to Erin) and I have Danny. Can we trust Detective Curatola?”

Danny nods, “She’s solid.”

Joe turns, “What about me mom?”

Frank sighs, “I know this is going to be hard for you Joe but they have eyes and ears on you. So for now go about your business like it’s any other day. Alex with stay with pops and Hope when she’s not in school or soccer practice, she’s staying with pops, okay kiddo?”

Hope figures it’s her, so she nods while tracing, wishing she had markers, and with her eyes glowing purple, she gets the marker.

Danny thinks, “That’s always the surprise, but I’m glad you were able to freeze those bullets kiddo.”

Joe nods, then gently removes the marker from Hope’s hand.

“Not now baby girl.”

Hope pouts, but continues to trace with her finger.

Erin says, “So we have five, six and how many women and men in the NYPD? We’re looking out for a few out of thirty-five thousand maybe. Is there anyone else we can trust?”

Frank nods, “Yeah and I will bring them in at the right time, but right now, we don’t know how high up or how deeply this infection has spread, so for now. This operation stays in-house. In this house.”

Joe looks from Danny to Erin. Hope stays in her spot as Dean switches to help Hope get ready for bed, while Alex suckles on his index finger and thumb and with Danny’s help. Joe gets up, taking Alex to bed. Alex starts to sleep, drooling on his shoulder as he puts him to his crib. Dean is brining Hope to the big crib to sleep. Joe then sits with Dean as Hope nods off to sleep.

Dean asks, “What’s going on.”

Joe then explains what’s going on and pleads with Dean not to tell Jess yet and the two talk until Joe nods to sleep. Dean holds Joe closely, know he’s never going to take Joe or their baby for granted.

He rubs Joe’s baby belly, feeling the baby’s flutters knowing the baby is trying to stretch and move their little body. Joe wakes up the next morning and gets his uniform on, sighing at his baby belly, making it to where had to get his uniform from his maternity pile.

Dean and Joe both put their hands there.

Dean jokes, “Staring won’t get the baby to grow faster.”

Joe jokes, “No, but that doesn’t stop me. I’ll see you later babe.”

Dean and Joe kiss, as Dean gives Joe his lunch and takes Hope to her first-grade school, while he drives to work. He parks and then gets ready for the day, hoping this doesn’t turn into another sortition borg of babies being born today.

Joe gets ready, changing into his uniform, and looking to see that it’s time to face this day and treat it like any other day.

Joe explains when he talks to the tourist, “So yeah, it’s one block over and three blocks up. And make sure one of you guys orders a pastrami there.”

Guy smiles, “Danke schon.”

Joe nods, “Alright, okay.”

Joe hears a woman scream, “Help.”

Joe turns and sees an Provazolli Electric, and sees it swerves as a woman is running down the street. Joe goes into actions.

Woman yells, “Oh, my g**.”

Joe yells, “Hey, over here.”

Joe was able to move her out of the way of the taxi that is honking and goes to move her to the sidewalk. Joe helps her sit down. He’s glad her weight didn’t affect the baby. Since the flutters tell him, the baby is okay.

He says, “You okay?”

He continues to calm her down, “It’s okay, you’re alright. You’re okay. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

She cries, “Oh my g**.”

Joe says, “It’s alright, what happen?”

She looks to the right, “I got away. They tried to kidnap me.”

Joe hugs her to comfort her, she didn’t seem bugged by his baby belly, as she was hugged by him. Okay, you’re okay.”

Joe gets his radio, “Alright, Central…”

She feels flutter and a thump in her cheek, then looks to Joe as he talks then.

She says, “You’re pregnant.”

Joe nods, “Five-months.”

She continues to nod, “I felt something.”

She takes his hand, to where the little thumbs are, he nearly sobs, his baby is kicking, the baby seems to be energetic, he sure hopes this baby will be okay. Then after dealing with that, she thanked him, and seems to calm down while feeling his baby kick.

He sighs, even inside, this baby seems to be able to read what could calm a person down. Their little kicks.

Erin says to her mom, “I thought we were keeping it in the family, not bringing any more cops here mom.”

Frank wraps an arm around his middle child’s arm.

“He’s not a cop. Cliff’s a former marine who served with Danny in Fallujah.”

Danny explains, “Cliff was the surveillance ears tracking Saddam Hussein in Baghdad. Believe me Saddam stopped to take a crap, Cliff could tell you what kind of kebab he had for lunch.”

Cliff explains, “Goat was a deep bass, poultry more a squeaky treble.”

Erin says, “Nice and that’s qualifications for what? The Poop in-.”

Frank sits Erin down, “Sit down and listen to the DEA tape.”

The tape starts and the man says, “You already told me, you wanted in. What you didn’t tell me is what your bringing in.”

Cliff asks, “What’s the game ticket? That’s the DEA mole, that should be Panamanian.”

Danny nods.

Cliff adds, “Or Costa Rican.”

Second man says, “What I am brining in, is-. I can’t believe your asking me this. Kind of a guarantee you can’t get anywhere. Call it my friends and family plan.”

Frank says, “That’s our bad cop.”

Henry comes in with Alex following behind him.

Henry says, “Room service.”

He then lifts Alex to his lap as Alex suckles his thumb and index finger waving to everyone in the room.

Frank answers his phone, “Reagan.”

Frank says, “Well run the ballistic evidence through IBIS and see if the weapon was ever in our system.”

Cliff explains as Frank hangs up, “To make the crossover, comparison, I need a sample of his voice. Where do you want to start?”

Danny answers, “Sonny Malevsky to start with.”

Erin answers, “That’s a big leap Danny.”

Danny sighs, “Come on we’re in the business of making leaps right now. Sonny Malevsky’s name is the one popping up over and over again.”

Erin counters, “I can’t buy a warrant with that.”

Danny counters, “I’m not asking you to buy one. Are we wired to record calls from the house?”

Cliff nods, “Sure.”

Danny thinks, “Okay, Grandpa, what charity you have to work for. For the kids, what is it for?”

Henry is currently letting Alex jump on his lap and lets him take his bottle to drink milk.

Henry thinks, “PSL Yankee Stadium Night, why?” Danny explains, “Okay, how about we have grandpa make a call to Sonny Malevsky asking him to make a donation?”

Frank says, “Call the son of a bitch.”

Danny dials and gives to his grandpa, who gives Alex to Danny. Danny holds Alex letting him look at his badge.

Danny says, “It’s ringing.”

Henry takes it, “Okay.”

Alex burps, then gives the bottle to Danny, who smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Not thirsty, but you can play with this.”

He looks at his Uncle’s badge and sees it’s shiny and sticks it to his mouth. Danny sighs, knowing he’s going to have to clean it up later on.

Woman says, “Manhattan North.”

Henry says, “Detective Malevsky please? Henry Reagan calling.”

Woman says, “Just a moment please.”

Malevsky answers, “Henry how are you?”

Henry answers, “I’m good, thank you Detective and you?”

Malevsky answers, “I’m good. Hanging in there you know.”

Henry says, “Good, good, good. Listen I need you to take a Leadership role with the PSL Yankee Stadium Night. You know where we-.”

Malevsky says, “Put me down for two grand.”

Henry is stunned, “Oh, oh, that’s very generous of you. Thank you very much Detective.”

Malevsky says, “Sure thing.”

Henry hangs up, “Thank you. We’ll there’s a couple of grand we’ll never get to see.”

The laptop finished taking the voice of Sonny Malevsky and compared, matching it, so Malevsky is one of the dirty cops.

Cliff says, “I’d say it’s a match to the voice in the DEA tape.”

Frank says, “You are sure?”

Cliff nods, “I’m sure.”

Alex waves the badge, “Pumpernickel bread.”

Danny laughs, “Not for you kiddo.”

Frank turns to Erin, “Well?”

Erin says, “I heard tickets and friends and family plan and that will buy us zip to nothing in court.”

Alex wonders, “No turkey?”

Danny presents, “We got a dead DEA mole and talking turkey with Sonny Malevsky. It’s got to be enough to buy us a surveillance warrant, at least.”

Alex cheers, “Turkey for me!”

Erin shakes her head, “I can’t promise that, but I can try.”

Danny explains, “This particular can of worms only opens from the inside Erin. We need the warrant.”

Alex says, “And turkey chicken.”

Cliff smiles, “What a sweet child. And he is?”

Danny says, “My nephew, the future cop.”

Henry pats his head, “Just like his mother.”

Back at the station, Joe yawns, getting a water bottle and going back inside the station, feeling the baby’s kicks continue. It seems like baby loves kicking now, that they can. And is doing this for the attention, his attention.

Joe gives her a warm cup of coffee.

Joe says, “Here you go ma’am.”

She says, “Thank you.”

Joe sits down and shifts a little get comfortable. It’s not easy to sit and get comfortable with the baby getting bigger, soon, he’s going to be stuck with trying to get comfortable without getting pissed he has to pee every time the baby bounces on his bladder like a trampoline.

She says, “Thank you, Officer-.”

Joe says, “Reagan, Joe Reagan.”

She nods, “Thank you.”

Joe starts writing, “We’re almost finished and the detectives will take a statement from you okay?”

She nods, “Okay and I’m glad you’re not trying to treat me like I’m eight.”

Joe nods, “I wasn’t, no I don’t think so.”

She says, “Thank you, please no and “you’ll talk to the nice detectives.”

Joe smiles, “I didn’t say nice. But is there anyone who would have motive to kidnap you?”

She shakes her head, “My father was CEO of Mainways Mortgage. When things went South like a couple years ago, thousands of people got slammed, but he got to walk away with millions of dollars scot free. Throw a rock in Greater Boston, and you’ll hit someone with a motive.”

Joe writes it down, “That must be rough for you.”

She nods, “Which is why I went for a job interview in a museum in Abu Dhabi.”

Joe thinks, “That’s pretty far.”

She sighs, “It’s far enough I hope.”

Joe looks behind her, “Sit up straight. Here comes the detective on their broomstick.”

She laughs a little, but helps Joe up, who nods his thanks, as the detective goes to talk to her. Danny goes over to blue car, which seems like a new car, then while looking in the rear window, he slips something in.

Then quickly does it as Sonny Malevsky goes to see Danny near his car, so he lets on the car alarm, then Danny looks to see the alarm go off for a minor second. Then looks to see that Sonny Malevsky is coming.

“Reagan.”

Danny says, “Sonny Malevsky.”

Sonny asks, “What are you doing up here?”

Danny shrugs, “This your car?”

Sonny nods, “Yep.”

Danny says, “Got the hemi, huh?”

Sonny nods, “Got to get the hemi, go big or go home.”

Danny nods, “That’s right?”

Sonny adds, “Try not to drool on it.”

Danny thinks, “Hard not to.”

Sonny asks, “So what are you doing up here? Figure you for the nosebleeds of north of Times Square, damn how do you keep your figure. You must have had what? Three kids. Why have kids at all when they ruin your body?”

Danny shrugs while trying not to punch his lights out, “I do my best. But yeah, I came to close a few cases with Sizowitz. So you love the car?”

Sonny says, thinking to wonder what’s Danny up to.

“I do. You thinking about getting one.”

Danny shakes his head, “Uh, you know wife and my two boys. Every check is spoken for.”

Sonny explains, “Reagan, Sizowitz is off today.”

Danny nods, “Yeah, he said, he had some files on his desk he left. Drive safe.”

Sonny says, “Go home and focus on your figure Reagan, probably lost it after two kids or maybe five.”

Danny winces as he goes inside, he’s already given birth to two boys. One of which was born in the car’s trunk, despite what Linda says, he still wished he was able to have had Sean at the hospital, not a trunk of the car.

Joe is changed and stops when a cop walks in front of him. Right now, the baby seems calm, and probably enjoyed the lunch Dean made for him. He sits down and then his Captain walks in.

“Reagan interested in some overtime?”

Joe says, “Yeah, sure, if you need me Captain.”

He says, “You’ll be stationed outside of Ms. Peck’s hotel room tonight.”

Joe says, “Really?”

He nods, “The incident occurred within the confines of our precinct, and until we have a better assessment of the ongoing threat. I offered her police escort as a courtesy. And stay in your street clothes Reagan. We are not broadcasting the situation.”

Joe simply says after he left, “10-4.”

Joe goes to the hotel room through the elevator to start his stationing, as he goes to the elevator. It’s not surprising for Joe that people look at his baby belly. He’s glad no one has tried to touch his baby belly. But while there an old woman looked at him.

“You lost your figure forever, just like your brother. Spreading your legs out for sex. You disgusts me.”

Joe sighs as he gets off his floor, trying to remain professional and not punch that bitch’s lights out, no matter how old she is. Then goes inside the room. He then lets Ms. Peck inside her room as she goes to get a water bottle.

She turns, “Water?”

Joe shakes his head, “No, can I have a chair. I’ve been on my feet all day and want to sit down in the hall.”

He takes on, “Can I have this?”

She nods, “Go ahead.”

Joe nods, “Alright.”

Then he hears a phone vibrate.

She runs toward him, “Umm, I don’t really feel like talking to anyone right now.”

She turns off the phone.

Joe adds, “If you do receive a visitor, you’ll give me a heads up. Right?”

She nods, “Of course.”

He nods, “Okay.”

She asks, “What are their teams are you a fan of?”

Joe is confused, “Teams?”

She points, “Your jacket indicates you graduated from New York University.”

Joe explains, “I’m not much of a college sports fan. This is from where I graduated from. Me and my boyfriend both graduated from there.”

She says, “You went to college?”

Joe nods, “Yep, graduate with psychology and criminology. But also anthropology.”

She is stunned, “That is an impressive degree list.”

Joe shakes his head, “Well I do my best. Anyway. I’ll be right outside.”

She nods, “So you’re a cop and know anthropology.”

He nods, “I’m not certified for forensic anthropology, for now being a cop is what I want to do.”

She wonders, “Last question, if it’s okay and you’re boyfriend.”

He smiles, “A paramedic with a PI.”

She smiles, “Lucky guy to have you and your baby boy.”

Joe shrugs as he hears a knock. Joe has his hand on gun and has her answer to ask the question.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me Billy”

She nods and opens the door to Billy hugging her.

“I came from the work the second- you poor thing.”

She nods, “I’m okay.”

He then notices Joe, who stands there, watching and waiting.

Joe says, “I’ll be right outside.”

She says, “No, wait, this is Officer Reagan. This is Billy Coffin.”

Joe and Billy shake hands.

“They gave you a pregnant body-guard.”

Joe assures, “Just a presence at Ms. Peck’s option.”

Billy nods, “Okay, thanks for being here.”

Joe carries the chair, “I’ll be outside.”

Joe sits, back aching, this pregnancy kicks his butt like his first one. But the difference is, is that he’s no longer in high school getting hassled by Jenny. He speed dials home.

“Hey mom it’s me. What’ve we got?”

Frank answers, “We’re making progress. We’ve got eyes and ears on Malevsky. Thanks for checking in.”

Erin says, “All I’m saying as if they go thirty-seconds bitching about their wives or whatever. You need to minimize the wiring.”

Cliff says, “Minimize the wire?”

Erin clarifies, “Cut the feed. Just drop in thirty seconds later. (Cliff looks to Danny, who shrugs) Hopefully they change the subject to something we can use in court.”

Cliff sighs, “That’s crazy.”

Erin explains, “That’s the law. You can’t just listen till you get what you’re looking for.”

Frank inputs, “You can’t just pan for gold Cliff.”

Cliff sighs, “I miss Marine Intelligence, though you’re a lot prettier than Danny since-.”

Danny sighs, “Another word about my figure, and I swear Cliff.”

Cliff jokes, “You still rock your figure Reagan.”

Danny smiles, “See even my wife digs me. Even after carrying two kids.”

Then the ringing his occurring which means Malevsky is expecting a phone call.

“Incoming call from Malevsky’s cell phone.”

Malevsky says, “Yeah, Malevsky.”

Damon replies, “Sonny, Damon. What’s up?”

Malevsky says, “I got a problem. There’s a guy we didn’t know about.”

Damon wonders, “What kind of guy?”

Malevsky explains, “A spook. What agency bureau we don’t know.”

Damon inquires, “Whose sniffing?”

Malevsky answers, “Nobody that we know of yet. What do we know? That a guy got Reagan’ed we didn’t even know about it. All right tell everyone to get ready.”

That got everyone’s attention.

Malevsky continues, “Alright tell everyone to moving the party right up.”

Danny slams his hand on the table and gets up.

Frank says sadly, “They gave it Joe’s name.”

Cliff looks, “Damon Camia Rego Park.”

Danny realizes, “Camia, and Malevsky worked in warrants with Joe, before his second pregnancy.”

Frank nods, “Yep. So, what have we got?”

Erin thinks, “No physical evidence no eyewitnesses. Not enough for what we want them for, and I don’t think Joe can perform what he did on the stand in front of a jury. They’ll look at him like he’s needs to be experimented on by the government.”

Frank answers his phone, “Go ahead Baker. Who was the supervisor that signed off on it for that day? (He sighs) Thank you Baker. Let’s cover these guys from every possible angle.”

Danny says, “Let’s get eyes on their homes, text messages, emails. GPS on their cars, ears on their phones. I want to know everything that’s going on.”

Cliff starts, “I’m on it.”

Frank says in shaky voice, “Erin get the necessary warrants on Camia. I’m going to see an old friend.”

Frank is taken in his car with his driver to see someone he didn’t except to be a part of this, and as the car is pulled in, he goes out and knocks on the door. Then a woman answers the door.

She smiles, “Frank…I mean Commissioner.”

Frank smiles, “Hell Alice, can you have Gerry come out please?”

Alice smiles and nods, “Oh sure, no problem, Gerry, you’ll never guess who is here. Oh, my manners. I’m rude, come on in.”

Frank shakes his head, “No, it’s okay, this will just take a mine. Police Business.”

Gerry comes out, “Commissioner. Alice don’t leave the man standing out here. Invite him in.”

Frank explains, “She didn’t, can you walk out with me Gerry.”

Gerry nods confused as he walks with Frank, then the unnerving silence hits at as Gerry follows with him.

“So how’s the family and grandkids?”

“Good, good and yours?”

He answers, “Good, Sean is coaching lacrosse at Stony Brook. Tina and her husband has a third baby girl on way.”

Frank says, “That’s good.”

All the while thinking and his boy is pregnant with his grandchild that was nearly killed for investigating the Blue Templar and is now alive because of what he did to stop the bullets.

He says, “So isn’t Joe you’re rookie cop?”

Frank says grimly, “On January ninth of this year, you signed off a cache of confiscated weapons as being destroyed. But a number of Glock nines never made the trip to the furnace. Who’d you give them to?”

It hits Gerry why Frank is there, “Oh. Ahh geez.”

Frank says grimly, “You have less than ten seconds or the deal is off the table.”

Gerry rubs his eyes and sighs, “What deal?”

Frank explains, “The only deal is out there for you. It’s gone in, ten, nine, eight-.”

Gerry stops him, “Alright.”

Frank continues, “Seven, six.”

Gerry tries again, “Alright, alright. Art Buchanan and Will Atwater, Narcotics, Manhattan North.”

Frank inquires, “That’s it?”

He watches as the guilt hits Gerry since his actions nearly cost him two lives and is ruining the lives of cops who are now corrupted for money and drugs.

Gerry continues, “Those are the two I dealt with.”

Frank adds, “There’s another name. Whoever reached out to you and brought you in the first place. I’ll find a match. You know I will and in three, two one.”

Gerry takes a breath, “Teddy Chapin, the thirty-one Precinct.”

It ends with him crying and Frank giving him a tissue, he himself had a few tears when his youngest was in his arms crying that he was nearly killed. But he knows Joe is a strong Reagan and will stop the Blue Templar, with his family and boyfriend to back him up.

Gerry asks, “What deal?”

He answers, “I want your shield and guns on your chief’s desk first thing tomorrow and your only pension’s what deal you made working your side deal. I don’t want you near a precinct. Or at a retirement party or even wearing a NYPD baseball cap. And not a word to anybody.”

Gerry simply says, “Thank you.”

Frank leaves, “And that’s that.”

Back at work, after looking at himself in the mirror, despite anything, he still looks the same. He wonders, if it would worth it to have another baby, but for now the two boys are enough.

The already cause havoc in their moments, so this one would have to wait.

He goes inside to talk to Jackie, “Got a second?”

Jackie looks, “Yeah what’s up partner?”

He comes in closing the door behind him, and then turns back to his partner.

“I need you to slap a tracker on a guy, stake him out. The warrants on the way.”

Jackie wonders, “We pick up a case, I didn’t know about that you decided to pick before talking to me about?”

Danny whispers, “Not from Gromley.”

Jackie gets up, “Okay.”

Danny sighs, “I’m going to ask you do something Jack. I know your not going to want to do it. The guy is on the job. It’s Damon Camia—he’s a detective with the two-seven squad.”

Jackie looks and turns to Danny, “I’m not a rat, Danny. I don’t want to be.”

Danny nods, “I know…I know. I’m not a rat either, Jack, but I need this.”

She says, “You know I would walk on nails for you…deliver your baby. But you’re asking me to go against everything that I am.”

Danny says, “They nearly killed by brother Jackie and his unborn baby for this. Camia and the Blue Templar, they nearly killed Joe and his unborn baby Jackie.”

Jackie ends up hugging her partner to comfort him, helping him to calm down and she agrees to do this. They nearly killed two lives, so now it’s time to take care of these a**wipes for what they nearly did. She is in her car when she sees Camia getting in his personal car and leaving the lot.

Jackie calls Danny, “Hey, he got in his car an hour before the end of tour.”

Danny replies, “Wherever he goes, you go. Yeah, I’ll stay with.”

Jackie puts her phone down and follows Camia from where he is driving too, and it is definitely suspicious that the detective is leaving before his tour is up. Joe who was keeping watch, decided to check and Dean texted him that he’s working late. Alex and Hope are with his grandpa. Henry texted Joe pictures of the kids watching Hope’s favorite show Shadowhunters.

He sighs and sees then knocks on the door.

“Ms. Peck, your food is here.”

She comes out, “I ordered for both us, and before you argue. One you are eating for two. And two, you can refer back to the first one Officer Reagan.”

Joe tries, “I’m okay.”

She says, “Please, besides your baby is probably hungry and yanking their cord to get you to eat something. But also I appreciate the company. Isn’t it still count as guarding me while at least having something to eat.

Joe nods, “Okay, you’re right.”

She picks up the food as Joe groans, feeling his back ache from sitting at the chair all day. Then goes inside with her, looking to see that everything seems to be fine and for now good. Back at the Reagan house, the kids are now asleep, Hope is sleeping on their bed while Alex is in his crib, but started crying.

Hope comforted her brother and is staying with him to protect him.

She misses their parents too.

Downstairs Danny asks, “Cliff what have you got for me?”

Cliff puts the headphone down, “Nothing—no calls coming out. Straight to voicemail and hangs up. I’m afraid they’ve all taken a vow of silence.”

Henry jumps in, “When was the last outgoing call from any of these guys?”

Cliff starts, “Let me take a look.”

Frank goes into the living room where the drinks are. He gets on of his strongest drinks and pours himself a glass.

He sighs, “How could I not see it?”

Danny comes in, “There’s nothing down that road, Dad. It’s a dead end.”

Frank watches as his eldest leaves the room and he takes a drink, earlier he heard his grandson crying before calming down. It looks like he was missing Joe and Dean. Henry told him both texted that they are both busy.

Joe is protecting someone while Dean was called in for overtime.

Joe was currently sitting and talking with her.

He explains, “I didn’t exactly talk low. I was pretty loud when I talked to him. I’m surprised he didn’t lose his hearing to this day. He was taking care of this case and I could see past his fake agent bullshit and followed him there. Then I stake out and end up in his arms, before he shoots the ghost with rock salt.”

She goes, “Wow new way to meet a boyfriend, so is he good in bed?”

Joe raises an eyebrow, “My sex life is personal.”

She smiles, “Well he must be good, but still having a baby in high school. Look at you now, working as a cop and having two plus one more baby is pretty good. It sounds like you found love and despite having a baby wasn’t in your control. You seem happy.”

Joe smiles, “Yep, I have me and the two.”

He shows a picture of Hope and Alex.

She coos, “Ahh, they both look so cute. Especially, her, she looks just like her mother.”

Joe smiles, “If only I could get her to not do this it might help.”

It’s her turn to raise an eyebrow, “What not to do?”

Joe sighs, “She ate my dimes, seriously all three dimes. Dean and I have these giant jars to separate the coins in and keep out of her way. She seems to have a weird eating for strange things, dimes are the starts. I think she also ate my quarters so I’m stuck waiting for her to deposit that one dollar in the toilet. Sorry that’s more than you need to know.”

She laughs, “It’s okay, so what’s it like to breastfeed her.”

Joe sighs, “Honestly, it’s like I gave birth to a piranha and a shark. Alex doesn’t bite Dean, so I hope this baby doesn’t bite me while I breastfeed them.”

She sighs, “Every baby is different.”

Then answers her phone, “Billy, I’ll you back in a bit, okay? Love you too babe. Bye.”

Joe checks his watch, then gets up, grunting a little.

He says, “Thank you for dinner, listen I better go outside. Let me guess, he’s gay.”

She laughs, “How?!”

He smirks, “He was looking at my ass when I was leaving and also I couldn’t help but notice the picture on his phone, it’s him and another man kissing. My guess, it’s something he keeps his family. You’re secret.”

She sighs but smiles, “How, you. I’ll let you go. I’m guessing your replacement will be coming in.”

Joe nods, “Oh, yeah. Maybe he’s bringing his broomstick.”

She sighs, “I sure hope not.”

A knock is heard, “Hey Reagan it’s Petrillo. I’m you’re relief to take your place.”

Joe turns, “My turn to leave.”

She and him hug as best as they can with his baby belly there. The baby seems to like the hug because she felt a thump, and Joe feels the baby too.

She looks to Joe who nods and puts her hand where baby is kicking the most, then the baby seems to calm down and Joe leaves to let the Petrillo take over. While going to the elevator, he felt the baby’s kick and movement.

He sighs, enjoying every kick knowing it will get stronger soon.

Then while he’s occupied with that, Jackie is following the Camia, using the tracker to look for him. When a car follows behind her, giving her car a tap on the rear. Causing her to grunt as her car gets hit from the side and ends up rear ending a truck.

Jackie groans and gets out of her car and calls Danny about this. It looks like the Blue Templar notice her following and decided to get her off the trail.

Literally.

Danny answers, “Jackie.”

She pants, “Yeah.”

Danny asks, “Where the hell have you been?”

She replies, “I was busy, okay?! Just listen up.”

Danny says, “Okay, hold on, hold on. Let me put you on speakerphone. (He switches to speaker). All right, go head.”

She says, “Listen a car, a car, not Camia’s car—another SUV, a black SUV with New York plates—he uh, followed me from the airport, and I…I thought I lost him, but he came up behind me. And he just pushed me off the side of the road. (Danny sighs).”

Jackie continues, “I think I’m okay—just a few bruises from…from the airbag. But listen he dropped off his wife and kids at JFK with enough luggage to go on a Bon Jovi tour. It was Jet Blue international, I don’t know where it was headed to, but I got close enough to hear the good-byes, and he said, he’d be seeing them in a few days.”

Danny asks, “Okay, where’s Camia now?”

She looks, “Wait, oh, yeah. It looks like Camia’s back at his house, but listen to me, these guys are definitely getting the hell out of Dodge.”

Danny says, “All right, good work. Keep your phone on.”

Jackie replies, “Yeah.”

Frank sighs, “We can’t take chances waiting any longer. They’re cornered and they know it. Erin. I can bring Buchanan and Atwater for receiving the weapons out of Property, but Camia…”

Erin continues, “If we assume the wife is traveling with a pile of cash, we can run the manifests for Jet Blue, alert Customs on the end, and sweat the wife, but that’s an “if.”

Erin gets up and leaves.

Danny turns, “Where do I start?”

Frank answers, “Malevsky first.”

Danny nods, “Great.”

Danny says, “Cliff, feed me his location.”

Cliff answers, “Got your back.”

Joe decided to surprise Dean by walking toward the hospital, he’s working at. He’s not too far and his misses seeing Dean’s face. It’s been far too long.

Granted it will only till this morning, but still he wants to see him. When something hits him that something feels off.

Joe pulls out his phone, “This is Officer Reagan. Are Detectives Trotta or Stanton still there?”

“I’m sorry, Detective. I’m just trying to get this straight. DCPI hasn’t released any information regarding the kidnap attempt?”

Guy explains, “The father’s traveling in Europe, we haven’t been able to reach him. We wanted to if he had any insights before we went wide with this and scared the crap out of every female tourist in town.”

He continues, “You playing detective, rookie? Go detect why your figure is screwed up then?!”

Joe sighs, “No, no sir, thanks for your time.”

He pulls out his phone and makes another phone call.

He says, “Laura Peck, room one-one-zero-three.”

There is no answer, despite feeling tired, he ends up running back to the hotel where Laura is staying at. Danny goes over to see Malevsky’s blue hemi parked at a church.

He goes and rings the bell and a priest answers the door.

Danny says, “Father, Detective Reagan with the NYPD. Sonny Malevsky—is that his car?”

Father says, “Oh my, is it stolen?”

Danny starts, “No, no Malevsky…-.”

Father explains, “He donated it for raffle.”

Danny asks, “Is he here now?”

Father shakes his head, “He was just here. He just dropped it off about ten minutes ago.”

Danny sighs, “Okay. I’m sorry to trouble you. Thank you.”

Danny leaves and calls.

“Mom, yeah. No Malevsky dumped the car, Mom. No he’s off the grid. Buchanan? Okay, I’m after him. All right, yeah, I’m on it.”

Danny starts to drive away and thinks about the back seat, yep he gave birth to Sean in this car. Of course it’s not his fault the guy tried to run and ended up to where he knocked Danny into the hood, but Danny was able to incapacitate him and arrest him. Not bad for someone that was nine-months pregnant.

Two years ago.

Laura says, “Billy someone tried to kidnap me this morning. Would you feel safe? Let’s go back to the apartment.”

Billy responds, “To what Officer Reagan left and that other guy left too.”

Joe runs around the corner, feeling out of wind.

But yells, “Laura, Laura.”

Billy assures, “You have me to protect you. Maybe a few laughs.”

When a car comes into where the two are walking, then Joe runs toward them, knowing that something is going to happen.

The guy hits Billy with a bat.

Then goes for Laura, who yells, “No. No.”

Joe comes in as they put her in, “Stop, police.”

The guy is kicked out and Joe shot him in the shoulder, Laura jumps out of the car as the car leaves, knowing this failed too. Joe pants, despite how tired he’s feeling, what’s important is helping Laura.

Joe asks, “You okay?”

Laura nods, “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

Billy gets up, “Come on, come on, let’s get inside.”

Joe grabs his cuffs, “Don’t me, you stay right where I can see you, Coffin.”

Billy is confused, “What?”

Joe says, “You heard me, you stay right there.”

Joe continues, “Laura call nine-one-one.”

Then while calling for help, Dean comes over to check on Joe, who is panting and seems exhausted. Then while Danny is staking out Buchanan.

Danny tells his mom, “I’m still sitting across from Buchanan’s mom. No sign of him, no lights on, nothing…No, Jackie says there’s no sign of him either. She thinks he’s not home. This doesn’t look good, Mom. I’m thinking we should maybe put it over the air…Hold on, hold on.”

He continues, “Okay, he was home after all. He must have been watching the street. And now he’s on the move.”

Buchanan then gets in his black car, and starts the engine. It looks like the guy is going somewhere.

The question is where is he going?

Danny continues, “Mom, I’m going to see where party will be at.”

Danny then moves his car into drive and starts to follow Buchanan, so for now here’s what happen. Malevsky has given his car to a church which means he and the others from the Blue Templar are going to come together and probably divide the money and leave.

Detective tells Joe, “Boston PD had both the driver and your wounded in their system, a couple of enforces for a Southie crew with a lot of kidnapping and extortion on their resumes. Coffin’s waiting for his lawyer, but why don’t you put this whole case together for me?”

Joe sighs, cradling his baby-belly, “Uh, I can’t do that.”

Detective says, “No theory, Officer?”

Joe says, “First thing Coffin said was, “I left work as soon as I heard.” I guess it just didn’t sit right with me in the back of my mind, and then, when I checked with you, the nickel dropped. Ms. Peck hadn’t called anyone yet. Coffin could have only heard about it through the guys that tried to snatch her, so…”

He says, “And you checked with me is when you should have said something.”

Joe sighs, “I’m just glad I made it back here in time.”

Detective says, “First time you shot someone, kid?”

Joe nods, “Yes, sir.”

He simply tells Joe, “Enjoy the paperwork.”

Joe wants to flip him off.

Dean walks over, “You okay babe?”

Joe nods, “A little winded, but I’m fine.”

Joe calls, “Hi mom.”

Detective tells Laura, “You okay?”

Laura nods.

Joe returns with Dean.

Joe replies, “Ms. Peck. I’ve got to get going.”

She asks, “Please, can’t you just stay a small while?”

Dean answers, “Right now, his family needs him, and he’s pretty much a bit tired.”

Laura nods, “I understand, thank you.”

Joe lets her hug him, and the two hug.

Joe whispers, “If you need anything, you know I work out of the twelfth. Just look me up.”

Laura smiles and nods.

Joe adds, “And if Abu Dhabi doesn’t work out, there are some really nice museums right here or interning at the police station.”

She smiles and nods, while waving bye to Joe, who goes in Dean’s impala. 

Joe whines, “Why is work so tiring?”

Dean guesses, “Maybe because you’re pregnant with our child and work so hard sometimes.”

Joe sighs, “Well that’s life.”

Danny is currently on the road and talking to his mom.

Danny says, “Okay, mom. Buchanan just picked up Malevsky at a diner off of the BQE. They’re back on it and heading north.”

Cliff comments, “Atwater and Camia both just got off the BQE just north of the Pulaski Bridge. They’re on side streets in Greenpoint.

Danny pauses and continues, “They are going to meet and I’ll call in the location. Mom, if this what I think it is, we’re going to need some backup, and it’s going to have be guys that actually are back-ups.”

Frank asks, “You got guys?”

Danny nods, “I got guys. You want I should meet you there?””

Frank says, “I called Joe and he has Dean giving him a vest and gun ready for when he’s there and they are on their way. You wait for me, Danny.”

Cliff says, “I’ll coordinate with your drive Commissioner. And good luck, sir.”

The two park to see Malevsky, Joe is told to wait for their mother to go in, they might try to shot the baby to slow him down. Joe is waiting and Danny notices the two park and get out as they go in the building.

The three bring in the money and send it inside.

Then Malevsky yells, “What’s up ladies?”

He drops the two bundles, and says, “Doctor Malevsky is in the house and everyone is going to get well. Alex Bello, come on down.”

Everyone is getting money, as Joe waits and meets up with his mom. He looks to see his son is ready to raid the place. Joe walks over.

Frank says, “Joe you wait with me.”

Joe nods.

Danny comes in, “I’ve got the back-up, you ready kid?”

Joe nods, “This is finally happening.”

The baby seems to agree and starts kicking, which Joe rubs, “I know baby, it’s time.”

Swat takes the lead and goes to take the lead, and goes into join the party. Joe is standing with his mother.

Swat yells, “Freeze, don’t move. Do not move.”

Swat adds, “Freeze, over here. Freeze right there!”

Danny yells, “Keep your hands where we can see them.”

Dean was allowed to help since he is a branch but still works injunction with the police, holds his gun up.

Dean yells, “Hands up now! Anyone tries something stupid will have to learn to catch buckshot.”

The music is turned off. Joe Reagan was with his mother, when he look to see that Danny is following with SWAT and into the place. It was an apartment that is used. He sighs, they nearly killed him and his baby for this?!

More money, more fame?

Questions continued to hit him as he felt flutters from his unborn baby, who is refusing to let their parents know if they are a girl or a boy. It made Joe anxious, it seems like their children are back and forth pregnancies. Dean a year ago given birth to their son Alex.

He before that had their daughter Hope, who is excited about being a big sister. Alex is still debating, but will probably have fun with this baby, he can only hope. While waiting, he looks and with his mother’s help gets out of the car. His uniform fits, and while going upstairs, he looks to see that they are playing a game of pool.

Pool and booze, he’s surprised there’s not a line of dancers there to make it fun for their so called “victory.” Joe looks around, then at the guys that are being held together, so without waiting.

Danny says, “Up against the table. All of you. Come on. Turn around. Get your ass over there now!”

Frank says grimly, “Alex. You I did not see.”

Alex says, “That was maybe the hardest part, Frank, getting over on you.”

Dean started handcuffing him.

Frank says, “I won’t ask why. There’s millions of reasons in those bags. But how could you look at me?”

Alex says, “You’re trust was my insurance.”

Frank says, “Before I take your shields, there’s a question I want answered.”

No one would look Commissioner or Joe in the eye.

Joe asks, “I’m game. I’m the guy you tried to shoot down, that and my baby here. Yeah, I nearly could have died with my baby. So I’ll ask who did it?”

Frank started to plow the glasses and bottles to the wall, but Joe grabbed one and with precision thanks to Dean’s help. Tossed it near one of their heads.

Joe yells, “I’LL ASK AGAIN, WHICH OF YOU A**HOLES DECIDED TO PUMP LEAD INTO ME AND MY BABY?! ANSWER ME. OH, NO ONE WANTS TO BRAG ABOUT NEARLY BLOWING OUT FRANK REAGAN’S YOUNGEST SON. THAT’S IT.”

Angrily he took out his gun and removed the safety.

He says with venom, “This is loaded with rock salt, so somebody better spill their guts or you’ll all be going to hospital screaming like bitches because of the salt in your wound, so spill, whose ready to brag about NEARLY KILLING ME AND MY BABY YOU ASSWIPES.”

Frank adds in a cold tone, “I’ll ask myself. Which one of you nearly shot my boy.”

One officer moves a second, “Hey I told him to back off. He just doesn’t know when to…I warned you dumbass. Just like a rookie and still you don’t take the hint. You never did. I did and for what it’s pathetically worth it. I’m sorry, it’s nothing personal against Joe or his brat inside him. I didn’t think the little whore could spread his legs for another pregnancy.”

Danny glares, “It is personal to us.”

He takes his gun out, and every cop has their gun trained on him.

Guy says, “Sonny, don’t! Sonny, don’t do this.”

Frank says, “We all die, Sonny. It’s just a question of when.”

Sonny looks, “How about now.”

He blows his brains out, Sonny Carisi and Dean Stanton who offered to help watch and sigh the guy killed himself.

Danny says, “Call the bus, Jack.”

Frank says, “Danny.”

Danny says, “Sir.”

Frank says, “You, Officers Carisi and Stanton start taking their shields and put it in a box.”

Stanton found a box as they start collecting shields. Then as the shields are being collected, Frank stands by the car and hugs his youngest son, he lets a few tears fall down, his son nearly got killed for this, and now he’s alive and well.

Joe nearly sobs, “I know mom. I know.”

Dean has Joe go home first, where Hope is waiting as the two kids run into his arms, Joe kisses and hugs them. Happy to come home with his children. Henry holds Alex while Hope is at his hip.

Hope says, “Did you get the Blue Templar momma?”

Joe is stunned, “How did you hear that?”

Hope shrugs, “You were staring at it when I went to check on you.”

Frank laughs, “You never give her enough credit for that.”

Joe kisses her cheek, “I guess not.”

The next day, Frank is getting the chicken cut up while Joe is doing the salad. Danny turns and notices.

Danny earlier, “I’m really sorry but last night, you did a great job kid. Took down a gang of corrupted cops and now will be able to tell about it.”

Danny now, “Are your hands still shaking kid?”

Joe nods, “A LITTLE HOW CAN YOU TELL?”

Danny winces, “That and hey you finally lost your cherry.”

Joe sighs and smiles, “Bust my chops Danny. Really I gave my virginity to a wonderful man, the sex was just my bonus.”

Frank sighs, “I didn’t have to hear that but my hope is for you, both of you to have to never fire you guns in the line of duty or threaten someone with rock salt bullets Joseph Maxwell Reagan.”

Joe nods, “Yep, the paperwork is a pain in my ass.”

Danny adds, “I agree kid. Can’t you do something about that, Commissioner?”

Frank shakes his head and laughs, as they go down and had dinner.

Henry asks, “How about who says grace?”

Sean jokes, “Grace.”

Dean says, “I think I have something to say, I’ve waited too long and you’re mom is right about one thing. Life is short and I already asked something. And think right now is perfect. Not planned, so please don’t ask me why I pick here baby.”

Joe is confused as Dean turns and goes on his knees. Joe sobs realizing what Dean might be planning.

Dean says, “Joseph Maxwell Connor Reagan, I got to meet you and love you. Hell I know we didn’t plan to have baby so young but it was worth it. I’ve seen the good and little quirks of you. I’ve loved you and our children. Now I want to ask. Will you marry me and be my husband?”

Joe sobs as he pulls out the box.

Joe sobs, “IT’S NOT FAIR. I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU. DAMN IT. YES I’LL MARRY YOU. DANNY WHAT THE HELL?! A CAMERA WHILE I’M A MESS.”

Danny laughs, “You’ll thank me in a few years.”

Joe lets Dean put his ring on his finger, “HOW DID YOU KNOW MY MIDDLE NAME IS MAXWELL CONNOR?!”

Dean laughs, “Cause I know you baby.”

Joe sobs as Dean hugs him, and rubs his back. Now he’s a fiancé and engaged to Dean. He ended up crying, as Dean rubs his back. Dean asked Frank yesterday if he could propose to Joe.

Frank agreed and Dean showed it’s the ring he got from his father, the only thing before his father kicked and threw him out. Dean helps him as he continues to cry. But calms himself wiping his eyes, as Linda and Erin awe at the ring.

Joe wipes his eyes and looks at his mother.

“You knew?!”

Frank smiles, “Of course who do you think he talked to? Pops was here too and gave his blessing.”

Joe wipes his eyes, as he looks at the ring and Dean, and the two kiss. Dean rubs his arm.

Linda decides, “Well now that this is happening. We have two things to celebrate.”

Hope waves up, “Yeah, momma is marrying mommy and the Blue Templar are going to make me a chimichanga.”

Alex cheers, “Burritos.”

Joe sighs, “First Shadowhunters for Hope.”

Dean adds, “Now Marvel and DC for Alex.”

Joe rubs his baby belly, “I sure wonder what the baby will love.”

Joe sighs, “Well let’s say grace and eat, this baby seems to demand food and vegetables.”

Dean shakes his head, “I swear, this baby is becoming a rabbit, eat some pie kid.”

Hope cheers, “Pie!”

Alex cheers, “Pee.”

Dean laughs, “Close enough.”

After grace is said, it seems like they cheer. While eating, Linda and Erin decide to help plan the wedding, something simple and perfect. Joe looks to see that Hope is wearing a Shadowhunters t-shirt.

It seems like life is good. Right now, they have wedding to plan, but for now he’s going to call two people. He’s going to call Sam and Bobby. It would be nice for the two to come to his wedding.

Joe smiles, “I sure hope the girls don’t overboard the wedding.”

Linda smirks, “Hey we plan the wedding, right Erin?”

Erin high-fives and Hope joins in.

Henry laughs, “You’re in trouble if you try to stop them.”

Joe shakes his head.

Dean goes to call, “Sam.”

Sam groans, “Dean I’m really sorry, I overslept.”

Dean says, “It’s fine, guess what?”

Sam says, “What?”

Dean adds, “I’m engaged.”

Sam says, “Wow, that’s wonderful. So when’s the date?”

Dean thinks, “Probably. I’m not sure.”

Joe joins, “April.”

Dean says, “So close to your due date.”

Joe nods, “We’ll make it work, right Erin?”

Erin nods, “Perfect, a summer wedding. Now we need to get started on location and a perfect place.”

Joe says, “Church, have the reception here at the house.”

Dean nods, “I like it. I’ve got to call Bobby.”

Sam says, “I’ll take care of it. I want to meet with Joe and have dinner with him.”

Joe nods.

* * *

Months Six & Nine

Sam groans as Dean helps Bobby get the nursery ready for Sam and Jess’s baby. Right now they don’t know if the baby is a boy or girl.

They are keeping the identity a surprise.

The two continue to work while Sam and Joe are talking, it’s going to get close as Erin and Linda plan out the flowers and wedding cake. Right now, the tuxes are picked including accommodating for Joe being close to full term.

Sam winces as the two stop to have something to drink. Joe notices that Sam is wincing from something.

Joe asks, “What’s wrong Sam?”

Sam winces, “It’s nothing.”

Joe then sees it again.

Joe asks, “Sam are you in labor?”

Sam shakes his head, “No the baby can’t come. I haven’t gotten ready to go to the hospital.”

Joe helps Sam, “Well, let’s get you ready to meet the baby.”

Sam nods as Joe goes upstairs as best as he can, then goes to where Dean and Bobby are sitting.

Dean turns, “Oh, hey babe. We are ready to surprise Sam.”

Joe says, “Sam has a surprise for you. The baby is coming.”

Bobby sighs, “Really?”

Joe nods, “We need to call Jess and get his suitcase ready.”

Dean nods and helps gets the suitcase downstairs as Sam is sitting there groaning and grunting from the pain. Dean helps his brother up as Jess comes in with the paramedics.

Jess and Dean help get Sam to the ambulance as Joe goes with Bobby as they follow the paramedics to the hospital. Sam is checked in the Doctor checks out his dilation.

Doctor checks, “Seven centimeters, wow, really fast dude.”

Jess says, “Babe how long were you in labor?”

Sam groans, “I think since this morning, but I thought it was false labor.”

Jess looks, “Okay, babe, what’s going to happen?”

Sam sighs, “I guess the baby is excited to meet us.”

Jess sits as they wait, Dean helps by letting him hold his hand as the contractions got intense.

Sam takes a nap while handling the pain, and Joe for now is falling asleep, from being tired. When an hour later, Joe wakes up to Sam screaming and groaning. The Doctor comes in and checks to see that Sam is ready to give birth.

Sam groans as the Doctor has Sam put his feet on the stirrups as they get ready for when the baby comes.

Doctor says, “Okay on the next contraction, give me a big push Sam.”

Sam groans, not liking this as he feels the pressure. Then grunts when bearing down as he feels the baby move down.

He screams as he feels the contractions get more and more intense. Then screaming when he feels the baby continue to move down. He pushes really hard as he feels the baby move.

Doctor says, “Okay, pant otherwise you’ll tear Sam.”

Sam nods and pants with grunt as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. He screams as the baby leaves, then ends up pushing down, really hard, Joe nearly fainted as he looks to see the baby leave Sam’s body.

The baby cried as they are being cleaned and given their shot. While looking around the baby reaches for their mother. Sam sobs as their baby is given to mom. Then while holding their baby, who coos, and looks at Sam.

Sam says, “What’s the baby’s gender?”

Doctor says, “You have a baby girl.”

Sam sobs, as he looks at their daughter, who is looking at her parents, she lets out a yawn and suckled his finger.

Jess looks and runs her finger down her daughter’s cheek. Then watching as their daughter lets out a mewl of hunger as Sam lowers his smock to let their daughter latch on, drinking and suckling his milk.

Joe looks, “She’s beautiful Sam, what’s her name?”

Jess and Sam smile.

Sam answers, “Mary Alice Winchester Moore.”

Dean looks, “She looks like a Mary to me, she’s perfect.”

Mary seem to keep her opinion by suckling her mom’s milk. Then while they stay with Sam, and then Dean took Joe to the cafeteria as they eat food. While the two think, Linda comes in.

Linda says, “Hey, so we managed to get together, food for what will be served at the wedding, we have Priest, believe me. It’s not easy to find one to marry a gay couple.”

Joe smiles, “Thank you guys.”

Linda hugs Joe, “Well thank you for helping me with finding the cake and food.”

Dean sighs, “This is going to be exciting, this marriage will be perfect.”

Joe looks, “The only thing missing is the license for our marriage certificate from New York City Hall.”

Dean nods, “Perfect, so what else is missing?”

Joe looks, “That’s it. Oh, wedding vows.”

Dean looks, “Done it.”

Joe looks, “That’s done too.”

The next day Dean and Joe have the day off, as they drive to City Hall with an appointment and what they need to get ready. Dean was parking, when Joe goes to pee, and then follows Dean to where couples getting their marriage license.

Then when they get their turn.

Woman sighs, “Another liberating couple?”

Joe says, “Is there a problem ma’am?”

She thinks, “Problem, problem, yeah, I don’t like that you and he are getting married. A couple of freaks of nature including getting pregnant. Let me guess, you cheated on your boyfriend and cried this is harassment.”

Joe had a tear go down while glaring, “WHERE IS YOUR MANAGER?”

She looks bored, “I don’t think he’ll deal with a gay couple.”

Dean says, “Well, we are going to get married and for now we want our marriage license.”

She looks, “Nope can’t be done.”

Guy next to them, “Hey, that’s not true, my boyfriend and I are getting married. You know what, come here and this guy will do it. He’s willing to help.”

Girl behind them, “He’s right, she tried to turn down another couple, they’re going to the manager for this.”

Joe look to the girl, “Well add us to complain as well.”

Girl rolls her eyes, “That’s not going to work.”

Manager comes in, “It must have worked because I have three couples, I guess now four coming in to complain, so for now you are on leave for a month without pay.”

She gasps, “I can’t be fired. I deserve to work here.”

He looks, “Not if your going to stop people from getting married.”

The same girl, “Just go, if you can’t accept the couples, then leave.”

The clerk says, “Nope, now I wish to work.”

Manager says, “Fine, for now just everyone go to the others, you will collect your final paycheck and collect your cards and stuff. You are fired and can go home.”

Woman glares as they leave to go, not happy about this. Joe sighs and shakes his head as the manager apologizes and does their marriage license and gives it to them. Joe and Dean go to the car, Joe nearly sobs, how can that woman be prejudice to him and their baby and Dean.

Dean wipes his tear, “Don’t worry baby, for now, let’s go home and show this to your folks.”

Joe smiles, “Yep, let’s go. I’m hungry and so is our baby.”

Dean rubs his baby belly and the two go back to the house. Showing the marriage license.

Hope looks, “Pretty.”

Hope is watching tv and Alex is taking his nap while the two talk.

Henry sighs, “Guess for some people, time has not changed.”

Joe shakes his head, “The woman wouldn’t give us our marriage license and for now she lost her job.”

Henry sighs, “Her lost, come on, I know my grandson must be hungry.”

Dean and Joe sit down as the two enjoy some lunch. Hope comes in and talks about her favorite tv show.

Three months later, days go by where work could be a bit tiresome and leave him tired. But it’s worth it as he works hard every day. Then off of probation, he has new partner, who is learning.

For now he’s waking up to see his sister and Linda dragging Joe out of bed. Joe yawns as he is taken to another room. Jess and Sam are taking care of Dean. He had to sleep at their apartment, leaving Joe and Hope there.

Erin helps Hope get dressed for the wedding, as Joe winces, false contractions are a pain to deal with. He pants and as they go to the room where his suit is, then after getting a shower and dressed.

Joe was told it’s bad luck for Dean to see the bride before the wedding.

Joe glares, “I’m not the bride.”

Danny adjust his tie, “No, but you are the on having baby kid. So just take it.”

Joe shakes his head, knowing he had a hidden lace for Dean to retrieve while Dean got to throw the flowers to the woman.

He winces a bit when he goes down to see Hope in her dress looking at it like it personally insulted her.

Joe helps Hope stand in her stockings, she is wearing a blue dress.

Joe kisses her check, “I know baby girl, this is for me momma.”

Hope sighs, but nods as Danny holds her on his hip and the two go to the car, Frank helps his son in. Nine-months pregnant with his grandchild who refuses to reveal themselves.

Frank notices his winces.

Joe assures, “Just false contractions mom. I’m okay.”

Frank nods as they drive to the church, Joe nearly has a panic attack, but forces himself to calm down as they prepare themselves. Then as they here the music, Joe walks down the aisle with his mother taking his arm.

Joe winces when he takes his place. Dean rubs his check as they stand.

Guy says, “We are gathered here today to join these wonderful men together. Now is there anyone who makes an objections.”

One hand starts to go up.

Joe turns as Hope starts to yank down that hand, Jenny.

Hope says, “No objections Father. She is stretching.”

Jenny glares but moves her hand down. Then leaves, Joe turns back, wincing as the Priest begins the words.

Dean says, “I do.”

Joe after words, “I do.”

Dean follows, “I Dean John Winchester take this man in sickness and in health. Till death do us part in richer or poor. As long I live.”

Joe winces.

Dean notices, “Babe you’ve been wincing, what’s wrong?”

Joe whispers, “I think the baby is coming.”

Dean thinks, ‘Now?’

Joe assures, “Labor is fine.”

Joe pants, “I Joseph Maxwell Connor Reagan take this man in sickness (he groans) and in health…till death do us part. (He winces) In richer or poorer as long I live.”

Joe groans, the contractions are getting stronger.

Priest says, “Now comes the vows.”

Dean pulls out his paper, “Excuse a few words Father, when I first meet you, I couldn’t believe I met anyone perfect and now here we are together with two beautiful children and another one to come. I always thought I would never find the one person. Then I find you and everything is perfect. Now I will love and cherish you.”

Joe sobs, “That is so beautiful.”

Dean says, “With this ring is a symbol of my vow and if I cheat, shot me.”

Joe laughs, as he gets another ring to the first one, but winces, yep the baby is coming soon.

Joe groans, “I always thought I would never find someone. I was too scared to tell my mother I kept looking at guys, but I found you. I was able to (He groans) find what I want to find. Someone who loves me and has shown me so much more. (He winces) I love you and our children.”

Dean whisper, “Contractions getting intense.”

Joe nods and sobs, “Please hurry. I think my water will break soon.”

Dean nods as Joe gives him his ring.

Dean whispers something to the Priest who nods. Frank notices this and wonders what’s going on.

Priest goes, “Well to wrap this up quickly I now pronounce you both husband and husband, you may kiss the bride.”

Joe and Dean kiss and Joe smacks into Dean’s shoulder as a contraction hit. Dean and Joe go the right leaving the crowd confused.

Joe moves a second and he feels the familiar pop and looks at the puddle.

Joe groans.

Dean picks him up, grunting, but turns to the Priest and Jess.

“Jess come with me and let’s go use the back, sorry Father come on, oh and get me some hot water.”

Frank sighs, “This won’t be a forgettable wedding.”

Henry laughs, “Kid must be exciting to join the wedding.”

Frank says, “Excuse me father.”

Frank goes to see Jess putting a towel on the table Jess has his back to her chest.

Joe sobs, “My hand please take my hand.”

Dean looks, “Okay baby you’re close okay?”

Joe nods as he removes Joe’s pants and puts the blanket over him.

Joe says, “OH HELL WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ME PREGNANT AND NOW GO INTO LABOR AT THE CHURCH YOU DUMBASS GIT.”

Dean winces, “Babe we are in church.”

Joe glares, “I DON’T GIVE A RAT’S ASS IF THIS IS THE SORTING CHAPEL FOR STRIPPERS AHHH.”

Frank sighs, “Yep son this will be an unforgettable wedding.”

Joe sobs then bears down hard, screaming and panting as the baby’s head leaves his body. Then after that grunts as he bears down, and pushes the baby out of him. Dean catches the baby, who sneezes and starts to cry.

Joe sobs as Dean cleans the baby and reaches for their mother. Joe pants, that was a quick labor.

Dean then wraps their baby.

Dean gives a teary smile, “Joe he’s perfect.”

Joe is stunned, “A boy, you’re a boy, baby you were keeping yourself a secret.”

Jess helps get Joe comfortable as Dean with Priest’s help who shakes off Joe’s apologies.

Henry comes in, “Well they are going to the reception at the house.”

Jess and Dean wipe Joe as they put him in comfortable clothes, then after that. Dean carries Joe while Frank holds his grandson, who looks at world. Looking more like a Reagan and less like Winchester. Another beautiful grandson.

Joe nearly falls asleep as they are brought back to the reception. Joe is given their son, who lets out a mewl of hunger. He is joined by Sam, who breastfeeding Mary, Joe lets their son latch on, wincing.

Joe sighs, “Why do I get the bitters.”

Dean rubs his back, “I’m sorry babe.”

Joe shakes his head, “That’s okay baby, he’s perfect. I think I have name.”

Dean adds, “That one is perfect with his middle name.”

Henry comes in as brings a plate of food for Joe.

“Well I have a right since we heard your yelling at the church.”

Joe blushes, “I’m sorry. For now here is his name.”

To Be Continued, anyway, if you saw the hint buttons did they help.

* * *

**HINT #1 THIS BABY’S NAME IS A CHARACTER ALREADY IN BLUE BLOODS. (**I don’t own the characters, the only ones I own are Alex and Hope. ***Hint, Hint on the baby**)**

** HINT #2 THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN JOE’S FOURTH SIBLING. (**“A female agent Anderson. I work with them, but not as much as she would probably imply had another sibling taken on this task that I make this a focus.” ***Hint, Hint on the baby**) **

** HINT #3 OFTEN GIVEN THIS NICKNAME KID BROTHER. (**. If seems like his kid brother ***Hint, Hint on the baby**) **

** IF THESE DIDN’T HELP. LOOK UP THE REAGAN SIBLINGS AND THIS EPISODE, THIS WILL REVEAL WHO IS MISSING…** **😊**

* * *

Joe smiles, “This is Jamison Henry Connor Reagan Winchester. Baby Jamie.”

Frank smiles and Henry loves that his name is added.

Jamie makes his opinion by suckling his mommy’s milk. Then after that, he kisses his forehead, he is so perfect. Jamie yawns after being burped. The reception is perfect and now they are married with three beautiful children. Mary waves to her cousin as Jamie is laying his little head on his chest and falls asleep.

It seems so perfect and it seemed like yesterday Hope was born here and now Jamie is here at their wedding reception.

Jamie One-Year-Old

Joe is catching but sighs as Jamie nearly eats a dime, but Joe removes it, and gives him a carrot to crunch on.

Jamie chews it but pouts at the dime.

Joe sighs, “Jamie you are still processing Uncle Danny’s three dimes.”

Jamie smiles at that.

Joe kisses his cheek as he takes him to his hip.

Henry comes in, “How’s my great grandson?”

Jamie waves while eating his carrot. Joe takes him to where Alex is waving to Jamie. The two start to play.

Joe sighs, “Still waiting for the dimes to pass. First Hope now Jamie, for now the coins will stay in the jar.”

Henry laughs as Alex and Jamie go to the couch where the tv show Supernatural is playing, then Jamie cheers.

Jamie is loving Supernatural, great his son is obsessed with this show. But sits near the two, Henry joins them as Alex sits in his lap while Jamie. Then after that, Dean comes home.

Joe sighs, “We are still on poop duty for the three dimes.”

Dean has Jamie stand on his lap.

“Jamie why did you eat those dimes?”

Jamie smiles, “Yummy mom num-num.”

Joe shakes his head as Jamie laughs and points to the tv. Yep. They have two eaters of things you don’t eat. Right now, they are poop duty to retrieve Danny’s three dimes again.

Three days later, Danny got them, but put them away, in his own jar, they were his change and not collection like the ones Hope got.

* * *

_Bonus Ending #1_

_Danny having Sean._

_Danny groans as Jackie helps him to the back of his car, their baby boy decided it’s time to come. _

_ Dean on speaker, “Check his dilation, has his water break?” _

_Danny nods, “Yep, ow, this hurts.” _

_Dean comes in, “Okay, Linda is here.” _

_Linda sighs, “Danny, next one, hospital. Not work.” _

_Danny groans, “Last one, the next one can wait.” _

_Linda looks, “Labor must have been longer to come.” _

_Danny groans as Linda tells him to push, and then push again. Then pants and curses as the baby’s head leaves his body. Then after a few minutes of pushing, the baby comes._

_Danny groans as he holds the baby. _

_Their son yawns and looks his mother. _

_Danny smiles, “Maybe Sean, since he’s the surprise, Sean Franklin Reagan.” _

_Linda kisses Danny, “He’s perfect.” _

_Danny smiles and kisses his son as he lets his son latch on suckling as he drinks his milk. Then while drinking, he’s carried to the ambulance. Jack is there as he looks at his little brother sleeping. _

_Jack hugs his mommy and Sean. Danny lets Linda hold Sean as the he joins his son is sleeping. A case down and the baby wanted to celebrate this case’s completion._

_Joe looks, “He’s perfect Linda.” _

_Sean sneeze and then yawns as he goes back to sleep. Joe looks as Danny wrinkles his nose and sleeps. Yep like mother like son._

* * *

_Bonus Ending #2 _

_Dean talks to Frank _

_ Dean comes in, “Uh, Mister Reagan can I talk to you?” _

_ Frank looks up, “Sure, but son you’ve dating and have two now three kids with my youngest, it’s Frank now.” _

_ Henry looks up, “Should I join?” _

_ Dean says, “Yes sir.” _

_ Henry smiles “If your asking to marry my grandson. I like him, he called me sir.” _

_ Frank shakes his head, “You want to ask my blessing to marry my son.” _

_ Dean nods, “I do.” _

_ Frank thinks, “I know you, you protect my boy and love the kids. You’ve both have grown and despite having the baby young, you both have done wonderful. Yes I give you my blessing.” _

_ Henry jumps in, “And mine too, but remember treat Joe with love and cherish him.” _

_ Dean nods, “I will and I plan to propose after the case, please don’t say anything.” _

_ Frank and Henry agree, even Cliff promised to not say anything. Then Dean shows Frank the ring, which is perfect, and looks to see that Joe had his hidden. For now, he’s going to let Dean propose when this case is over. _

_ He hopes soon._

* * *

_Bonus Ending #3 _

_Joe ‘s Lace Toss, Who Catches A Bouquet?_

_ Nothing amazed Dean more than a few hours later while Jamie is sleeping, Joe decided to go to the back porch to throw the flower. Jamie awakes, cooing and watching his momma hold a bouquet and with his back to the weird people. _

_ Dean asked, “You sure, I mean you gave birth a few hours ago?” _

_ Joe nods, “Whose going to catch these?” _

_ Dean shrugs as he looks at the crowd wanting to catch the flowers, when he turns, he throws them, and doesn’t look to see where they land or who catches them. Until he turns to see Danny with an annoyed expression. _

_ “I’m married kid.” _

_ Joe shrugs as Linda smells, them, they are perfect. She kisses Danny and takes them. While waiting, Jamie suckles his thumb and index finger as Dean cradles him. He then holds onto his mommy’s finger with his two small hands. He then sees Joe’s cheeks getting dark red as he sits with Jamie suckling and watching his momma. _

_ He then lets out a hungry mewl. _

_ Joe smiles and shakes his head. _

_ “He ate a couple of hours ago?” _

_ Dean laughs, “That’s my boy.” _

_ Joe sighs, “Yeah, my boy drools my breasts.” _

_ Dean clears his throat to the guests, as Joe nods and feels Dean’s lips and teeth get to the lace he has, the one that gets to be thrown to the guest. He nearly shudders, when he feels Dean kiss the spot where it is as the guys laugh and Dean gives a wink and sends it to Danny, who blushes angrily, at being given this. _

_ Danny says, “Damn it Joe, really, first the flowers. Now this.” _

_ Linda takes it and whispers something in Danny’s ear. He turns to his mom and then to Joe. _

_ Frank nods. _

_ Linda and Danny leave, as Linda spanks him in the butt as they get to the car and leave quickly back to the house. _

_ Jack asks, “Where is mommy and papa going?” _

_ Frank says, “Something grownups need some time for.” _

_ Jamie switches as Joe looks to see everyone enjoying the cake, while the reception is having fun. Linda jokes as she gives it to Danny as she grabs the handcuffs then winks while going to their bedroom. _

_ Danny runs after her._

* * *

The End.

I hope this story is okay and I really dread doing the last one. But I hope this story is okay and that story complete it, is perfect. I hope you all enjoy the story series and let me know how this series was. If you don’t like, please no harsh comments. No one is forced to read this story series.

I hope this story series was good and helps inspire more Blue Blood mpreg stories and others as well. 


End file.
